


Power Couple

by iFlipForRizzles



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Flying, Myriad, Opening Doors, Pre-Relationship SuperCat, The Hug TM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 02:19:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6546547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iFlipForRizzles/pseuds/iFlipForRizzles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But how exactly did Kara and Cat get from the balcony to Max's office?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Power Couple

“That gives me an idea. Let’s go.”

Cat was still reeling from The Hug when she felt ~~Kara’s~~ Supergirl’s arms wrap around her waist. The hero’s face was turned up to the stars—determined, hopeful smile still spread across her lips. Cat’s head was spinning.

“Wha-?” she cleared her throat, shaking her head as she focused her thoughts. “Go?”

“I’m sure Max is already at his office, probably halfway finished with the bomb. I can fly us there in like ten seconds.”

Cat gulped inaudibly. Flying? No one said anything about flying.

“I won’t drop you,” Supergirl promised, eyes soft and earnest as they met Cat’s. Her voice was one octave above a whisper. Cat wished the girl would stop punishing herself for something that wasn’t her fault.

Finally Cat nodded reluctantly, conceding to the logic and their press for time. Her eyes squeezed shut, arms wrapping around the kryptonian’s strong neck. The hero squeezed Cat a little tighter as she shot them straight up into the sky.

Neither acknowledged the small shriek that sounded from Cat’s throat and died behind clenched teeth. And if she happened to bury her face in Supergirl’s neck and wriggle her body a little closer, well, the girl was warm and the wind rushing past them was not. She wasn’t scared; she base-jumped Mount Kilimanjaro. And she most certainly was _not_ reveling in the close physical proximity to her favorite superhero.

Cat felt that they were slowing down and turned her head to search for the promise of solid ground. When she realized they were headed directly for Max’s office window, Cat pursed her lips. Oh that wouldn’t do.

“Oh no you don’t.” She tangled the fingers of one hand in impossibly soft alien hair and tugged sharply.

“Hey! What?”

“I will not be seen entering Max’s office clinging to you like some helpless creature. Ground,” Cat demanded.

With a sigh and a roll of her eyes Cat’s personal  ~~assistant~~  superhero did as she was told, aiming head-first at the sidewalk below. Cat, who was looking at their trajectory upside down, whined miserably and shut her eyes again. She could practically feel Supergirl’s smirk as she dropped them a little bit closer to the cement before swooping up several feet, righting their position, and landing as gently as she could.

Cat—whose calves had somehow managed to wrap themselves around the back of Supergirl’s knees—koalaed the girl for several moments more, until finally the hero cleared her throat, laughing only a little.

“Uh, Miss Grant, we’ve landed. You’re safe.”

One hazel eye opened to carefully survey their surroundings. Deeming them acceptable, the other eye opened while Cat slowly untangled her limbs from the young woman’s body. When she was standing up all on her own and with a few feet of distance between them, her clothes righted and her throat cleared, Cat gestured to the entrance of Lord Technologies. “Shall we?” she asked professionally.

Max’s minions were going about their business much the same as Cat’s. The two women ignored them as the marched across the lobby. They waited in semi-awkward silence for the elevator to reach them.

“You should feel special.” Cat said when they were closed into the car. They were stood in mirrored poses: stances wide, arms crossed, heads held high. Supergirl turned to look at her, expression completely lost. Cat tilted her head in the hero’s direction. “I don’t ride in elevators with just anyone.”

Supergirl shook her head, a breath of bemused laughter escaping through her nose.

Cat waited a beat, then, “We should open the doors at the same time.”

“Huh?”

“To his office. Present ourselves as a unit. Show him that we are not to be argued with.” Cat did not blush at the idea of her and ~~Kara~~ Supergirl as a unit.

The doors to the elevator opened, and it was a short walk down the hall to Max’s office. Cat looked at Supergirl, who nodded once. They reached out with opposite hands and each grabbed a door handle.

“Good, you changed your mind,” Max smarmed when he heard the door open. He didn’t even look up until they were already halfway over the threshold. What a waste. “I was starting to regret saving you.”


End file.
